kohfandomcom-20200214-history
Callum Kirkland
"Well not like '''properly '''you would have made too much noise-" '' '''Callum Kirkland '''is a main character in the Roleplay "Knights of Hetalia" AttributesCategory:Characters '''Physical Appearance' With short, messy light brown hair and forest green eyes Callum is alike his older brother physically in many ways. He stands a little shorter than Arthur and is the shortest of the main characters. He has quite pale skin with freckles across his cheeks and arms. He has prominent, bushy brows like his brother - although they are smaller and dark brown in colour. He is usually seen wearing a brown cloak, hood frequently worn over the head. Under is a tanned colour leather tunic Ndd a further light beige shirt underneath. He wears a pair of dark grey-brown gloves and a belt of similar colour that brandishes his shortsword. He wears rose-beige breeches and knee-high mahogany boots. Personality and Interests Callum is a rude character that uses expletives in regular language with a short temper. He is an antisocial loner that prefers to be either on his own or with the few people he is comfortable with, putting up his hood when he feels uncomfortable in a large crowd. He is an extremely jealous character and that is apparent in his attitude towards Alfred, or anyone that gets close to his brother or has a brotherly bond with anyone. He often uses British phrases like 'bloody hell' Among other common phrases and expletives. Being subject to Arthur's cooking has made him immune to the tastes everyone else finds revolting. He is known to be able to do magic, as displayed in Arc 1 when fighting his brother. He specialises in fire, and anything of the element he conjured is a bright forest green - the reason as being a sentimental memory of when Arthur originally taught him the spell he imagined the fire green to compliment he and his own eyes, Callum may hold onto this memory as his fire remains to be green to this day, although this could be from habit as well. He sees the same supernatural creatures and fairies as Arthur does, although they practically ignore him Callum is known to stay up at night to talk to the fairies in hope of them noticing him. He constantly seeks attention and approval from anyone he can get it from despite being anti-social, it takes him a while to open up to anyone, although this didn't seem to be the case with Gilbert. He is slowly learning about how to take care of himself after being solely reliant and dependant on his parents and brother, he doesn't like offers of assistance and rudely refuses them. He is known to be cynical and critical, he is stubborn and strongwilled although these traits get him into spats and arguments. Although when he is comfortable around a character he becomes more affectionate, he can be described as tsundere. '' It is revealed that as a child Callum was extremely kindhearted and optimistic, although these traits often shine through in modern times. His interests include sorcery and travelling. Relationships Gilbert -Category:Characters ''Main article: Callum and Gilbert are travelling partners and known as extremely close although Callum acts outwardly cold to Gilbert, plainly kicking him in the ribs to wake him up and calling him names like 'idiot' , 'asshole' and 'bastard'. Though Gilbert believed that Callum was 19 and not 17 for a year before the rped times up until Arc 2, as well as Callum not disclosing much of his past to Gilbert. Callum acts as a therapist of sorts to Gilbert, listening to his vents and heartbreaking past. In turn Gilbert is a travelling companion, mentor and only friend for a long time to Callum despite their 8 year age difference (Callum age 17 and Gilbert age 25) Callum often critiques Gilbert for keeping a diary, and acts like the responsible one. Arthur - ''Main article: '' Callum is Arthur's younger brother, for a long time he became solely dependent on his older brother after their parents passed away. Callum looked up to Arthur as a role model and wanted to be just like him, doing what he could to please his brother, one of these things including sorcery. When Callum neared his teenage years and the differences between he and his brother began to show others began to compare him to Arthur, this soon made Callum resentful to hid brothers care. When Callum said he was wanting to travel and make money for himself Arthur refused, causing Callum to outburst angrily at him. Telling him how much he hated him among other profotanies. Callum came back several months later to repent, expecting to find his brother waiting for him but instead found an empty house. This infuriated Callum greatly. Callum 'cant stand' to be around Arthur, he bears a strong and stubborn disdain towards him but throughout the rp comes to realise how much he needs him and still loves him. Even when he does come to realise this he still doesntt apologise like he wanted to the many months before - he is stubborn. Callum often talks about both positive and negative memories about Arthur with Ivan. Alfred -__FORCETOC__ ''Main article - ''